Frozen Three: Freon Chapter 1
by myrtacity
Summary: Queen Elsa is attacked by an assassin, saved by a British stranger who is left in a coma! Who is he? Why is he looking in dead people with no names? And will Anna and Kristoph journey to Victorian England to identify him?


(Having learnt that there is to be a Frozen Sequel already, I felt it right to start on a Frozen trilogy. Bringing in several new characters, real events are used to inspire this story and I hope to make more chapters, but I am eager to see reaction and comment to this section first, if readers are comfortable for this way to continue. The theme will be involving more detective work for the sisters, and hopefully a treck to Victorian England, which is the same time period as the initial movie, but some themes maybe sinister, so beware! And please, enjoy!)

At the start of October, a stranger paced through the snow of the mountains and into Arndale.

He wore a black bowler hat, long dark blue coat over a white shirt, grey pants and black leather shoes. His clothes seemed to be good quality, but heavily worn.

Still in the wilderness confines, the man spots a young lady walking ahead of him and entering an outhouse. The man squats so as not to be seen. When she closed the outhouse door and made a locking sound, the man stood up and ran to the outhouse. He creeps around, and spots a loose panel. He picks it off and peers into the cabin. Gazing with awe, a female voice screams. The man runs off again, diving behind a tree where he stops. And grimaces.

A head of him, two guards men are paced around a female lying in the snow. The man approaches them.

"Excuse me?" asked the man, speaking with a British accent, "Can I assist?"

The leading guardsman turns to face him. "Good sir, please stand back."

"If the lady carrying identification papers?" asks the man.

"That is none of your concern." Replies the guard.

"My name is Monty Everest, I investigate unidentified persons." Explains the man.

"Monty Everest? As in mount Everest of Nepal? Please, do not insult my intelligence!" replied the guardsman.

"Please take my card," offers Monty, holding out paper slip. "I only wish to bring names back to those unknown."

The guardsman takes the card, and examines it as the British man walks off.

"Excuse me? Where have you come from? Where are you based?" calls out the guardsman after the stranger. The Monty man does not answer.

In the town square of Arndell, Queen Elsa arrives by horse carriage at the offices of the Builders and Ice-harvesters Union. Departing her vacancies in tow with her latest courtier, Prince Calpine of France, Elsa is accompanied by her four bodyguards into the offices of the red building.

"I must say," explains the prince, "my country has yet to unionise as of our subjects."

"This union is just a show to encourage family feeling in return for it members wages. But it delivers good results." Explained Queen Else. Around the corner of the building, Anna and Kristoff and parked their sledge and ordered Sven to stay put as the followed the queen.

Several blocks away, in the residential quarter of the kingdom, in a house next the guards post, a troubled young man makes his last statement on ink and paper to the town's newspaper.

"To all you know know me,

My name was, is and will be Loyver Von Grosher! For decades, despite my kindness and over of wealth, female kind has rejected me. For that, I will destroy the bane of all feminity, the queen of my country, and demonstrate that men will not be ignored!

Goodbye. "

The man dresses in a silver blazer, blue pants, and black shoes, all clothes he can barely afford! Then he carries a heavy object concealed under an overcoat. Leaving his mother's home, he delivers his letter to a postal box and makes his way to the Union Offices.

In doing so, a horse drawn carriage laden with barrels of beer arrives outside the guards post. As two guards open the gates and go speak to the driver, The Monty stranger manages to sneak in, without showing any travel papers. One guard notices him, but does not intervene, seeing it as more trouble than worth to holdup a potential customer for the kingdoms market.

Monty Everest starts proceeding to pull pencil drawn papers from his pockets, pinning them to fence posts, trees, benches and street lanterns. The papers displays appeals on dead persons who authorities have not been able to identify, many from kingdoms outside of Arndell. As the stranger stumbles and gazed thought he residential quarter, he entered the town square, and encounters a reindeer hooked up to a sledge.

In the Union offices, Queen else stands proud at a podium address the many builders and ice harvesters. It was a routine speech.

"You and your forefathers build out kingdom. Now, help us, rebuild it." Delivered the Snow queen. She was greeted by a standing ovation, to many smiles from her council, prince and sister. It was time to leave. Two body guards led her through some doors, while two followed behind.

Outside the Union offices, many of the town's folk were stopping and looking eager to see their queen. But guardsmen were waving everybody back so as to send the queen back to her palace as she was eager to complete one of her favourite books that lunchtime. An unofficial press area had been setup, where reporters from the two kingdom newspapers her standing and hoping to have a comment from the Queen. Among the light crowds, a gentleman holding a raincoat over his arm stood among the reports, with an impassive face.

Sven was enjoying the attention from the tall stranger with the funny voice, and licked the man's face as his own head was rubbed. But suddenly the man cocked his head and frowned. He was looking across the street to the Queen's royal carriage. He turned back to Sven and said sternly, "Boy, will you help me?" as he unleashed the sledge belts from the reindeers saddle.

Olaf had just bought himself marshmallows and was eager to offer some to Elsa, and so had paced up to the line of foot soldiers standing around the royal horse drawn carriage.

"Had she come out yet?" asked Olaf, jumping up and down, popping a treat in his mouth. The guardsman did not answer.

Queen Else waded out into the daylight to a light applause, as Olaf cheered. "Else? Queen Else? I got candy for you!"

The reporters called out, "Are there any changes for the union? What food are you having today?"

Elsa approaches her carriage, and smiles and waves around, just as Monty Everest barges past the guards behind her. At first there gasps, fearful that the man is about to harm the Queen, but his language seems odd.

"Get in the car, get in the cars, quickly!" yells the British man.

How rude!" exclaims Prince Caspian

Monty rushes past the Queen, clearly not after her. As Guards turn to try and stop him, a coat is thrown into the air, from the direction of an impassively faced man, now wielding a large crossbow, with a rotating drum, laden with six arrows.

As else makes eye contact with the man in the crowd, a "flunk" sound is heard. Then there is crashing as the side of her carriage explodes a cloud of splinters and dust against her hand and hips. Gasping, a body guard lunges both the queen and prince into the carriage.

Two more flunks are heard, and the British man in the bowler hat seems to trip and fall, just as heavy clops form an animal are heard. Another three flunks come from the press area, as the people and reporters turn to flee. The arches is still pulling the trigger on his weapon but he is now out of arrows. Finally, the archer is disabled, when Sven slams his antlers against the man, pinning him to the Union building wall, as he starts to cry. Guards man leap against the archer in a scrum as orders are barked.

"Get her out" yells the commander, as the queen's carriage rushes from the scene. "Keep him there, get the bow off him!"

"Who are you?" another angry knight yells.

"I'm hurt! I'm hurt," yells a guardsman, who is lying chest down of the floor, and arrow sticking in his shoulder. Two guards leap to him and try to stem the bleeding.

Else's Sister Anna runs into the scene, having just witnessed the attempt. Kristoff gets to the scrum and ushers Sven to back away from the crazed man. Anna then hears crying. She turns to see two girls kneeling on the ground.

"It hurt me! It hurt me" screams a brunette girl, nursing a wounded arm, an arrow embedded in the sidewalk inches from her. As a blonde girl tries to nurse her, Anna grafts the image of herself and her sister in younger form, seeing herself as the victim. With tears in her eyes, it is Olaf who finally breaks her out of her spell.

"Anna, quick!" Olaf calls, pulling at the left shoulder of the British man lying face down in the sidewalk. "This man is hurt, I can't turn him over." Anna rushes over, and grabs the man's left arm. "Hey, are you alright?" calls out the princes, as she turns the man over into his back.

The sight is not alright, as Olaf and Anna drop their Jaw. Kristof comes back to see.

"How bad is he…." He looks down and goes pale. "Oh, I can't….I can't see this…. "as he falls to the ground in shock.

The man is jerking heavily and panting, as an arrow has been fired into his head sticking out between his eyes. Olaf climbs over and taps the man's face franticly.

"Hey! Hey! Can you tell us your name? Everything's going to be fine!" gasps Olaf.

"Somebody get a doctors! Somebody help!" cries out Anna.

At long last, several doctors run into the scene, trying to help all those who have fallen. As everyone else looks bewildered.

"You lunged me in here like a caught rabbit" commented Else, nursing her tummy as the carridge trundled.

"It was a necessity your highness." Replied the bodyguard.

"It just feels so sore" she complained, as the Prince bowed down and practicly stuck his head in her lap. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Queen Else, you are bleeding" exclaimed the man. Else went stern, and gazed down her dress, finally seeing the patch of red just above her left hip, and a sliver of wood.

"My God, I am bleeding!" she yelled, as her hands started to generate ice.

"Driver, divert to the infirmary, now!" barked the bodyguard.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
